<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner with Friends by coconutskins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726030">Dinner with Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins'>coconutskins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word: Generation Q (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 1. Dani's life is chaos after the wedding is called off and what she needs, for now, is a friend or two. The rating turns explicit in chapter 3, therefore, ~friends isn't exactly where we'll end up. Naturally.</p><p>Dani/Bette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Núñez/Bette Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How is Hawaii?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p><p>
  <i>'How's Hawaii? :)'</i>
</p><p>Dani doesn't think she's ever seen Bette Porter use a smiley in a text before. Not in a text with her on the receiving end at least. She actually goes and scrolls through months of conversation then - most of the messages are short, basically all of them are campaign related - and no, she can't find a single smiley in any of them.</p><p>She scrolls back up to the latest one and sighs. <i>'How's Hawaii? :)'</i></p><p>"From Sophie?"</p><p>Dani jumps a little at Micah's sudden words and almost drops her phone in the process. They're at a bar she's never been at before and, looking at the crowd, will probably never frequent again, but somehow it suits her just fine for tonight. It's dimly lit, the music is loud enough to keep their conversation privat but soft enough not to be too annoying, and apart from Micah there isn't a single soul here that she knows. Even that shady bar guy hasn't set a foot near their table for hours.</p><p>"Dani?"</p><p>"Uh.. no. She better doesn't dare to ever text me again."</p><p>Micah grins at this. "That's the spirit."</p><p>Dani gives him a small smile and reaches for her drink. If only she was truly at this point already - the one where you're pissed off instead of hurt and ready to move on. Or well, she <i>is</i> angry, but also pretty much crushed and confused and disoriented and she really, really hates this. That is not what her life should be like. This uncertainty and chaos, it scares her.</p><p>"I'll get us two more," Micah says, pulling her from her thoughts once more, and before she can reply he's out of his seat and on his way towards the bar.</p><p>Dani reaches for her phone again and reopens Bette's message.</p><p>
  <i>'How's Hawaii? :)'</i>
</p><p>What is she even supposed to reply to that?</p><p><i>'I don't know'</i> she types but then deletes it again. Stupid.</p><p><i>'We didn't go.'</i> Dani writes eventually and hits send.</p><p>She doesn't even have the time to put her phone back down when Bette replies already:</p><p>
  <i>'What? What happened? Is everything okay?'</i>
</p><p>Dani sighs. Bette never replies that quickly. In fact, they haven't even really talked via text before, not like this at least. Most of these other messages were them agreeing on topics to discuss next or just a place and time to meet up to discuss said topics, but it was hardly ever a privat chat. Dani feels a bit lost.</p><p>"If not Sophie - who's got you looking like this then?" </p><p>Micah is back. He slides into the seat next to her, a brimful glass in each of his hands, and puts one in front of her. </p><p>"Uh?"</p><p>Micah nods towards her phone. "The text?"</p><p>"Bette," Dani says, "She is asking what Hawaii is like," she adds and lets out a hollow laugh.</p><p>"Bette Porter?"</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes. "Obviously."</p><p>"Is it now?" Micah grins. Dani hasn't got a fucking clue what's so funny now and she tells him this.</p><p>"I didn't know the two of you were texting each other."</p><p>"We aren't," Dani says, "I mean, we usually aren't. She just.. I don't know. She asked this."</p><p>"She's still got you flustered, I see." He's still grinning.</p><p>"What?! I'm not.. shut up." Dani can feel her face grow hot and is once again grateful for the dim lightening in this bar. She takes a gulp of her drink - Gin Tonic, way too strong for her liking - and starts coughing.</p><p>Micah is full on laughing now.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop," she says once she can speak again and sends Micah what she hopes is a threatening enough look.</p><p>He does stop laughing, but is clearly still way too amused.</p><p>"You're single now," he says then, "Time to make a move."</p><p>"Very funny."</p><p>"No, I'm serious," Micah says, the grin now gone from his face, "God, Dani, you've been gushing over that woman for months. You should've seen your face whenever you talked about her."</p><p>Dani remains silent. She knows Micah isn't wrong exactly. Bette has pretty much been her only focus during the past months and Dani gladly let her occupy her mind to a point where she almost felt guilty because of the little space left for anything or anyone else - including Sophie. But it was her job, wasn't it? She was just doing her job.</p><p>"At least text her back."</p><p>"To say what?" she snaps, "What a loser I am? Stuck in a dirty bar instead of vacaying in Hawaii, because my fiancé first cheated on me and then left me?"</p><p>"Sophie is the loser for cheating on you," Micah states.</p><p>Dani huffs at that.</p><p>"Dani.."</p><p>She can feel tears stinging in her eyes and fucking hates herself for it. She feels stupid and pathetic and, once again, lost.</p><p>"My life is a mess," she says, quietly.</p><p>Her phone lights up then and it's another message from Bette.</p><p>
  <i>'If you want to talk.. I'm here, okay?'</i>
</p><p>Micah grabs the phone and shoves it into her hand. "Text her back."</p><p>+++</p><p>It's past 3 in the morning when Dani's back finally hits the bed. Despite her throbbing head after all these drinks and that all consuming tiredness she feels a little lighter somehow. She's got to thank Micah for this in the morning.</p><p>She reaches for her phone.</p><p>She wants to text Bette, she really does, but she still hasn't got a clue what to say.</p><p><i>'Sorry, I was with a friend',</i> she begins <i>,'I'm in LA. Sophie left me so we never made it to Hawaii. But I'm fine, don't worry.'</i></p><p>She sends it, rereads it and thinks it's the most stupid thing she's ever written.</p><p>She falls asleep then.</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <i>'I'm so sorry to hear this, Dani. Shane and Alice are coming over for dinner tonight. Join us?'</i>
</p><p>"What am I gonna do?"</p><p>"Is that a rhetorical question?" Micah asks and refills her cup with coffee.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You say <i>'Yes'</i> and wear something nice for your dinner date with Bette tonight."</p><p>"It's not a <i>date</i>," Dani splutters, "Alice and Shane will be there, too."</p><p>Micah shrugs. "Baby steps. Now tell her you'll come."</p><p>+++</p><p>It is downright idiotic how nervous she feels when she's standing in front of Bette's door that evening. She's been here dozens of times, had dinner with Bette before even if those were mainly quick snacks between work related events, and she also knows that it will be nothing but a <i>dinner with friends</i>. </p><p>And still.</p><p>The door gets pulled open a moment later and when she sees Bette standing there, smiling at her, looking way too gorgeous, Dani knows she is in trouble.</p><p>+++</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heartbreaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bette invited Dani for dinner, Alice and Shane will be there, too. How's that gonna go?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p>
<p>Dani wonders if Bette has briefed her friends, because so far neither Shane nor Alice has questioned her presence at their dinner in any way. No one has asked her about the wedding or Sophie either and Dani is grateful, really. She doesn’t want to think not to mention talk about any of this. </p>
<p>Dinner, itself, is fun. Alice is hilarious and Shane is lovely and Dani knows now that Bette and Alice have dated once. She doesn’t quite know how to feel about that one, though.</p>
<p>“It was six weeks,” Bette says, shaking her head, “That’s hardly dating.”</p>
<p>“For me it was serious!” Alice declares, “And you broke my heart!” she says and turns to Dani to add: “Bette is a heartbreaker, you should know that.”</p>
<p>“Alice,” Bette gives her friend a stern look.</p>
<p>“What?” Alice seems unbothered, “You gotta give a girl a fair warning,” she shrugs.</p>
<p>“Well,” Dani says, her eyes skittering away from Bette’s now, “I warned you about bird lady, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Alice laughs, “See? You and me, we’re working well together already.”</p>
<p>“Bird... lady?” Bette gives Dani a confused look.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, that—“</p>
<p>“The woman from the app,” Alice interrupts her, “I showed you her picture? On Election Night! Dani dated her and apparently that bird obsession,” Alice pauses and nods at Dani to continue.</p>
<p>“It was too much,” Dani laughs, “It was all she cared about, really.”</p>
<p>Bette shakes her head at them, smiling, and Dani cannot seem to look away this time. Her heart is full, just looking at Bette, and for a moment she forgets about the hurt and the loneliness and all this chaos of the past few days and just enjoys existing here in the other woman’s presence.</p>
<p>“Dani?” Alice nudges her with her elbow.</p>
<p>“Uh...,” Dani tears her eyes away from Bette, “Sorry?”</p>
<p>“More wine?” Alice asks, the bottle already in her hand, “Or better not? You already seem a little out of it.” She’s smiling wildly now.</p>
<p>“I... am fine,” Dani says, firmly, but when she looks up and finds Shane <i>and</i> Bette looking at her with amusement as well she can feel her face turn at least a shade or two redder and she knows her pretense was for nothing. </p>
<p>She excuses herself to the bathroom then, making things worse, naturally.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“She is <i>endearing</i>.”</p>
<p>“Alice, shut up.”</p>
<p>“What?” Alice asks,  “She isn’t here right now.”</p>
<p>“Which makes you talking about her even worse,” Bette states, shooting her friend a stern look for the second time tonight.</p>
<p>“She likes you. A lot,” Alice smirks.</p>
<p>“Stop it,” Bette snaps, “Or—“</p>
<p>“Or what?” Alice asks, still smiling, “You’ll throw me out? So you can have her all to yourse—“</p>
<p>Shane kicks Alice beneath the table – kicks her <i>hard</i> – but just when Alice is about to protest and possibly kick back (because: What the Hell?) she understands why. Dani is sliding back into the seat beside her and Alice decides to let it go – for now.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do this,” Bette says when Dani enters the kitchen, carrying several plates and an empty bowl, “You’re my guest.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Bette wonders if Dani just doesn’t want to be alone with Alice and Shane and after earlier – she sort of gets it. She loves Alice dearly, she really does, but she can be a menace.</p>
<p>She watches Dani put the plates into the dishwasher and reach for the glasses next. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Bette steps closer, puts a hand on Dani’s shoulder and turns her around, “How are you?”</p>
<p>Dani opens her mouth to reply, to tell her that she’s <i>fine</i>, probably, but then she stops herself and shrugs. “I don’t know,” she says, honestly.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Bette asks, echoing her own words from last night.</p>
<p>Dani sighs and looks away.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me, of course,” Bette says.</p>
<p>“She cheated on me,” Dani says then, “Has been for a while, probably, I don’t know,” Dani shrugs and looks back at Bette, “Then she said that she cannot marry me,” Dani lets out a laugh, “As if that was still an option now.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Dani nods at this.</p>
<p>“Sophie is an idiot for cheating on you.”</p>
<p>Dani huffs. “It’s my fault, I guess, I never had—“</p>
<p>“Stop this,” Bette interrupts her, “She cheated. It’s her fault.”</p>
<p>“I was never home, though,” Dani says, “I never talked to her. I was always—“ The <i>‘with you’</i> is unspoken, but still audible for both of them.</p>
<p>“You should’ve said something,” Bette says after a moment of silence, “I shouldn’t have occupied so much of your time.”</p>
<p>“No. No, I wanted this,” Dani shakes her head, “Working for you, it was,” she stops, searching for words, “It was the best decision I’ve ever made,” she decides, “Even though I failed you, too.” Dani laughs and tries to turn away from Bette. She gets stopped, though, with a soft hand placed against her cheek, holding her in place. Dani is sure her heart is going to beat out of her chest any minute now.</p>
<p>“You did not fail me,” Bette says, seriously, “Stop beating yourself up over things you aren’t responsible for. If anyone has fucked up this campaign it was me,” Bette states and eventually pulls back her hand, but not before putting a few strands of hair behind Dani’s ear in a caress. Dani’s thoughts are spiraling a little, her heart is still racing and she knows that this is probably a bit of an overreaction, because, really, it was nothing. She’s still trying to calm herself down when Bette speaks again:</p>
<p>“Maybe if I’d listened to your advice more often I would’ve won.”</p>
<p>Dani smirks at this. “Probably.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“What? You’re finally admitting it. In fact,” Dani smiles and gets out her phone, “Could you say this again? I’d like to record it.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Bette laughs, “Let’s not overdo it.”</p>
<p>Dani is smiling now and meaning it and, God, it is scary how easily Bette gets her this way. Dani knows what this is, she knows what it means, she wishes she didn’t, but it is clear. She is so drawn to Bette, it is insane. It’s been there from the start, right from the very first day, but it has only gotten worse ever since. She swallows and looks at Bette who is still standing there, smiling warmly, not moving away. Yet. But she would, probably, if Dani did what she wants to do so very badly. </p>
<p>“What the Hell are you two doing in here? We’re waiting for—“</p>
<p>Dani winces at Alice’s sudden words and quickly backs away a few inches, her lower back hitting the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Alice says, slowly, “Did I interrupt something?”</p>
<p>“No,” Dani says, a little too quickly, “We were just talking.”</p>
<p>Alice looks back and forth between them, unconvinced, obviously.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Alice grins, “Let’s have this dessert Bette promised. Tiramisu, wasn’t it?” she asks and then she’s out of the room again.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>The tiramisu tastes pretty marvelous, but Dani has trouble really focusing on it. They’ve moved to the couch and Bette is sitting next to her now, their thighs touching whenever the other woman moves, and Dani is torn between wanting to pull away and wanting to press even closer.</p>
<p>Her phone lights up then and she’s quick to grab it when she spots Micah’s name.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘How is it going?’</i>
</p>
<p>Dani glances over at Bette, but the other woman is talking to Shane, not paying her any mind right now.</p>
<p><i>‘We’re having dessert now,’</i> she types.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Is that a metaphor?’</i>
</p>
<p>Dani snorts which gets her the attention of the three other women in the room. “Just a friend,” she explains, unnecessarily, and types <i>‘Fuck you’</i>.</p>
<p><i>‘That’s what I meant, yeah,’</i> Micah replies and Dani turns her phone <i>off.</i></p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Well, I’m heading home,” Shane says a little later and gets up from the couch, “Are you coming?” It’s directed at Alice, who, after glancing at Bette and Dani, nods and reaches for her phone. Dani wonders if that’s her cue as well, but when she turns to look at Bette the other woman has already gotten up to follow Alice and Shane towards the front door.</p>
<p>“Thank you for dinner,” Shane says and hugs Bette. She walks towards Dani then who is standing a few feet behind Bette and hugs her as well. “Hope to see you soon,” she says, smiling at Dani, and steps outside.</p>
<p>Alice is hugging Bette now and whispers something into her ear that Dani doesn’t catch. It has Bette roll her eyes, though, so maybe it’s for the best.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget about my advice,” Alice tells Dani after pulling out of their hug, “We all know Bette is hot, but—“</p>
<p>“Are you coming, Alice?” It’s Shane and Dani decides that she is her new favorite person now. After Bette.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Would you like another wine?”</p>
<p>Somehow Dani is taken back to that night two weeks before the election. It was whiskey instead of wine then, but now that she’s looking back at it she realizes that she felt pretty similar that night. Nervous, excited and just happy to be near Bette. </p>
<p>“Sure,” she says, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The thing is, she probably shouldn’t have another glass of wine, she’s had more than enough and already feels a little light-headed. But she doesn’t want to say no to Bette and she doesn’t want this night to end just yet.</p>
<p>“Sorry about Alice,” Bette says when she puts down the glass in front of Dani and sits down beside her, “She never knows when to shut up.”</p>
<p>Dani grins. “It’s fine. You have great friends.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Bette agrees, “I’m lucky.”</p>
<p>Dani smiles at this, watches Bette put her glass down on the table and turn to look at her again. With every other woman on the planet Dani would be sure now. If it was any other woman Dani wouldn’t even hesitate, she would probably be kissing her already, leading the way, because this is what she does, but with Bette – it is different. She cannot read her. And she doesn’t think she’d recover from misinterpreting and being turned down.</p>
<p>“Bette, I—“, she is hopeless, <i>useless</i>. She doesn’t know how to even start, how to explain. She doesn’t even know what she wants to explain. She feels like she has to look at this situation from all angles, has to weigh the odds, making sure she isn’t misreading, isn’t making a mistake, isn’t fucking things up majorly. And she’s gotten so good at this, hasn’t she, fucking things up. She’s an expert at it now.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking too hard,” Bette says, softly, and she brings a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek again, similar to the way she did earlier in the kitchen, just that this time she leans in and kisses her.</p>
<p>Bette is dominant just like Dani expected her to be. She shoves Dani backwards until she’s pressed up against the couch, her hand slides from Dani's cheek to her neck, grabbing her a little too tightly, and Dani can’t help but let out a small moan at this. But this is also Dani’s territory, safe territory, unlike talking and facing feelings, so she regains some control then, pushing back, sitting back up, and she takes Bette’s face in both of her hands and kisses her deeply. </p>
<p>Slowly, Dani can feel her control resolving, her hesitation, too, and she reaches for the hem of Bette’s silk blouse, pulls it out of the back of her suit pants and slides her hands beneath it. Bette feels warm and so fucking good and she’s breathing more quickly now, affected, too, which has Dani grow a little bolder and she runs one hand from Bette’s lower back, along her waistline, to the front of her pants. She is kissing and nipping at Bette’s neck now, enjoying the racing pulse beneath her tongue, and then she pops open the button of Bette’s pants, slides down the zipper, and—</p>
<p>“Dani,” Bette grabs her wrist, “Dani, wait.“</p>
<p>She does stop then, pulls back to look at Bette, panicking already, and apparently Bette sees right through her, because: “Hey, calm down, I want this,” Bette says, kissing her once more, “But are you sure? Just a few days ago you were about to—“</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Dani says, quickly, and when Bette doesn’t seem convinced she adds, “Bette, I want you. I’ve been wanting you for way too long.”</p>
<p>This seems to do the trick. “Okay,” Bette says, giving her hand free, “Okay,” she repeats and then her lips are back on Dani’s.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p>
<p>She’s got Bette pinned down beneath her now, her right leg between Bette’s two, her hand cupping the other woman’s jaw, carefully, mainly, like she’s holding something delicate and fragile, but sometimes tightening her grip as if to indicate some sort of earnestness. Their kisses have grown passionate and wild now, she tugs at Bette’s lower lip, biting down slightly, causing the other woman to let out a moan, but soothing the irritated skin right away with a lick of her tongue. </p>
<p>“Let’s,” Bette sighs and her eyes flutter shut again when Dani moves to kiss her neck, nipping at the soft skin she finds there, licking a line up to her jaw, driving her fucking <i>insane</i>, “Let’s take this to the bedroom,” she tries again.</p>
<p>Dani groans, “You gotta stop interrupting things.”</p>
<p>Bette laughs at this, “Or maybe you should learn to have some patience, uh?”</p>
<p>“I’m patient.”</p>
<p>Another laugh.</p>
<p>“I’ve been patient,” she corrects herself, pushing herself up onto her elbows to look at Bette, “I’ve been wanting this for months.” Dani hopes she isn’t revealing too much here, isn’t risking to scare Bette off with the admission that she’s had her on her mind forever, that she’s wanted to kiss and touch and sleep with her forever.</p>
<p>Bette’s gaze is serious at first, testing, and Dani can feel her heart speed up at the sight of it. But then Bette smiles and says: “Let’s make this good then, shall we?” She puts a hand against Dani’s sternum to gently push her away and have her sit back up. She gets up from the couch, reaches for Dani’s hand and pulls her with her towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Their clothes are shed now, lying in a pile somewhere between the doorway and the bed, and Dani is a little overwhelmed. She knows that she is good, she can tell by the way Bette is shivering beneath her, by the way she’s got to use some force to keep her hips down, that’s she got Bette at her mercy, almost, just by pressing kisses against the insides of her thighs. But she’s still a tad overwhelmed, because she didn’t think she’d ever have this, have Bette, this near, this vulnerable, this close to finally letting go of that tiny bit of control and composure she’s got left. </p>
<p>She wants to draw this out forever.</p>
<p>“Dani, just—“ Bette tries to raise her hips, tries to move herself closer to Dani’s mouth, but Dani holds her down with both hands now, clinging to that small amount of power she’s got over Bette, reveling in it, if she’s honest.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Come on now, just—get on with it.”</p>
<p>Dani smirks. “What about that patience you’ve told me about earlier?”</p>
<p>Bette groans, “Dani…”</p>
<p>“You could say <i>‘please’</i>,” Dani offers, knowing that she’s playing with fire now. But she cannot help herself, this is too fucking good.</p>
<p>Bette sighs, fighting with herself, clearly. Dani loosens her grip a little, allowing Bette some movement, and places a kiss just a breath next to Bette’s dripping wet cunt. “Just say it,” she whispers.</p>
<p>Bette moans. “Please,” she gets out, “Just—fuck, Dani, please.”</p>
<p>Dani lets go of Bette’s hips, puts her hands on her inner thighs and makes her spread her legs a little wider. She looks up at Bette once more, finding her with her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut, and then she leans in. She licks a wet line through Bette’s cunt, up to her clit, circles it with her tongue and sucks. </p>
<p>“Oh God.” Bette is moaning now, loudly, all composure gone, and she starts grinding against Dani’s mouth, begging for more, demanding more. And Dani is happy to obey. She grabs Bette’s thighs, pulls her even closer, and licks her way inside. </p>
<p>When Bette starts to quiver Dani pulls back, but just to replace her tongue with a finger, then two. She fucks her slowly, achingly so, she can tell by the impatient noises Bette makes and the hand on her upper arm that is gripping her a little too tightly. She speeds up the path, leans in to suck at Bette’s clit again, and can feel her start to tremble once more.</p>
<p>“Dani, get—<i>fuck</i>,” Bette reaches for her again, grabbing a handful of her hair, tugging, “Dani, get up here. Now.” Dani pulls her mouth away from Bette’s clit, but leaves her fingers inside of her when she moves up her body. Bette looks <i>gorgeous</i> and positively fucked with her eyes dilated and pitch black, her skin flushed and beads of sweat running down her temple. Dani leans in to kiss her then, having her taste herself, her fingers all the while still moving, fucking Bette in earnest now. </p>
<p>She can feel Bette getting close, knows she’s going to make her come now, and that thought alone has her moan despite herself. She wants to see this, though, so she leans back a few inches to watch her. She ups the path once more, Bette gets louder, bites down on her lower lip, throws back her head, and then she tightens around Dani’s fingers and comes.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Come here,” Bette reaches for Dani’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulls her back on top of herself. She lets her hands trail up and down Dani’s sides, making goose bumps raise in the process, and then catches the other woman’s mouth in another kiss. When their kisses turn more passionate again Bette grabs Dani by her waist and turns them until it’s Dani beneath her and her body between between Dani’s legs. </p>
<p>She starts moving her hips, slowly, but sure.</p>
<p>“Bette,” Dani sighs, she is way too far gone to be coherent now, way too close already to be lasting much longer, but still, she wants more. She puts a hand on Bette’s lower back, pushing Bette down on herself, lifting her hips, creating more friction, but it’s not quite enough. “I need— please touch me.”</p>
<p>Bette reaches between them, not making her wait, not teasing her, and slides two fingers inside of her at once. <i>‘Fuck’</i>, Dani thinks or says, she isn’t sure. All she can do now is cling onto Bette who is fucking her, all steady rhythm and seriousness and focus, expertly undoing Dani with every push.</p>
<p>She is close now, her legs start to tremble, her moans are getting louder and her grip around Bette’s shoulder is probably painful by now. “Bette, I—“ she starts, but gives up on speaking when Bette slams her fingers into her even harder now, roughly almost, but, God, does she indulge in this. She’s flying now, burning up, she lets go of Bette’s shoulder, grabbing her neck instead, and pulls her down. The kiss is bruising and messy, she bites down on Bette’s lip when she comes, and holds onto her until she stops shaking.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One week later. There is angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p>
<p>
  <i>One week later.</i>
</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I understand.”</p>
<p>The thing is, Bette doesn’t quite understand herself either. That night with Dani had been - <i>damn</i>. Great would be an unfair understatement. She hadn’t had sex this good in quite some time and having someone as young and hot as Dani want her this much, Bette would be lying if she said that it hadn't also been an enormous ego boost. But when she'd woken up the next morning with Dani still there, still asleep, still close and pressed up against her side with an arm slung around her waist, it had sort of sobered her up. It had reminded her of all these lingering glances that Dani had given her over the past few months, of all the things she’d said, of that endearing hesitation the evening before and that full on dedication later. All of this, it had made so very clear to her that their night together had been way more than just a casual hook-up to Dani. And Bette - she doesn't quite know how to deal with that.</p>
<p>Bette sighs. “I just think that it’s better if we leave it at that.”</p>
<p>“But why?” Shane asks, tucking one foot beneath herself, and leans back into the couch. She’s, apparently, here to stay and ready to drag out this conversation. Great.</p>
<p>“You’re talking like you’ve never had a one-night-stand yourself,” Bette laughs.</p>
<p>Shane shrugs, “If something was good, you do it again.”</p>
<p>When Bette says nothing she adds: “And from the very few things you’ve told me I can tell that it was really good.” She smirks.</p>
<p>Bette rolls her eyes at this, but she can feel her face heat up slightly at the memory. She does want to do it again, she’s longing to touch Dani again and fuck her again, she wants her back in her bed, but—</p>
<p>“And she clearly likes you, Bette.”</p>
<p>But <i>this.</i></p>
<p>Bette sighs, closing her eyes briefly at this, “I know.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t?” Shane asks, “I mean, she was just a random fuck to you?”</p>
<p>Bette wants to snap at this, Shane calling Dani a random fuck, and maybe her anger flaring up at that should tell her something. But she ignores it and pushes the feeling back down.</p>
<p>“I’m just not sure if I can give her what she wants,” she says then.</p>
<p>“And what does she want?”</p>
<p>“I... don’t know,” Bette admits.</p>
<p>“Then maybe you should talk to her instead of avoiding her.”</p>
<p>“Why are you pushing for this?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Shane says, sitting up to reach for her coffee mug, “I mean,” she stops to take a sip, “It’s obviously your decision. And if you don’t want this, okay,” Shane puts the cup back down onto the table and looks up at Bette, “I just think that she’d be good for you. And I want you to be happy. And have someone.”</p>
<p>Bette swallows at that. She knows what Shane means. She had been with Felicity, sure, had been with her for quite a while, too, but despite all this it had still mainly been meaningless, insignificant, and completely hopeless with Felicity being married and their relationship or <i>affair</i> being doomed to be hidden and invisible forever. But it had been the right kind of hopelessness; it had been safe, it would have never gone anywhere too serious, and that's exactly why she'd gone for it.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m not ready.”</p>
<p>“It’s been years, Bette.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“And Tina is getting married.”</p>
<p>“I <i>fucking</i> know, Shane,” she snaps, sighs, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Shane looks at her with sadness and a hint of pity then and she fucking hates this. She can feel herself tear up and she wants to smash something. She isn’t even sure if she’s sad or hurt or just angry with herself. Possibly a mix of all three.</p>
<p>“Dani doesn’t deserve to be pulled into this mess,” Bette says, quietly, “I just can’t do this.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“But what did she say?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Dani says, “Can we not? I’m done talking about this.”</p>
<p>“She just, what?”, Micah asks, brushing her words aside, “Threw you out and never spoke to you again?”</p>
<p>Dani decides to simply ignore him and focus on the task at hand which is: unpacking. She’s found a place, for now, she probably won’t stay here forever since she finds it too small and simply not elegant enough, but – even with money – finding the perfect place in LA, it seems like an impossible task. Also, the place isn’t too far from where she lived before which means it isn’t too far from Micah. Which is great, actually, unless he’s being annoying. Like right now.</p>
<p>“Dani...”</p>
<p>“What?” she snaps, “We fucked and that was it. Are you happy now?”</p>
<p>“Bullshit.”</p>
<p>Dani goes back to ignoring him then, carries a too heavy box towards her kitchen, and starts unpacking plates and pots and glasses and silverware, putting it all into cupboards and drawers and onto shelves.</p>
<p>It’s been a week since that night, four days since she last talked to Bette, only exchanging a few awkward words, too, and she doesn’t think she has ever felt this terrible before. Which is saying something, all things considered.</p>
<p>She’d woken up that morning with Bette watching her, letting her fingers trail up and down Dani’s upper arm, and it had unsettled her world in that scary and exciting kind of way that she’s trying so very hard to forget now. Because once she’d been fully awake, smiling at Bette, reaching out for her, the other woman had pulled away and Dani hasn’t been allowed to touch her again ever since.</p>
<p>“Would you like to go for a run?” Dani winces at Micah’s words, surprised, almost, that he’s still here.</p>
<p>“No,” she says, “But you should go, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Dani, don’t do this.”</p>
<p>She stays quiet.</p>
<p>“Dani, no, I’m serious,” Micah says, “I’m not allowing this.”</p>
<p>Dani lets out chuckle, but apart from this stays quiet. She grabs the last glass from the box and puts it next to the others.</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill her.”</p>
<p>“Good luck.”</p>
<p>“Dani,” Micah grabs her arm to stop her from moving away. She shrugs him off, but stands still then, crossing her arms in front of her chest, waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Please don’t shut yourself away now,” Micah says, “Don’t do this.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“No, you aren’t.”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she’s shouting now, pushing him away, “You want me to fucking cry?” She reaches up then, wiping away the tears that have already started spilling, “Well, congratulations, you’ve won.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” he’s stepping closer again, but she’s absolutely not having this now.</p>
<p>“No, leave me alone.”</p>
<p>“Dani…”</p>
<p>“I said, FUCK OFF.” And with this she storms off towards her bathroom, opens the door, slams it shut and locks it.  </p>
<p>Finally. Alone.</p>
<p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice invites Dani to her birthday party. Dani isn't quite sure what to do since - she just knows - Bette will be there and she doesn't think she is ready to face her. But Dani's a polite girl, right, so obviously she isn't gonna turn down that invitation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p><p>
  <i>‘We’ll be at Dana’s around 8. I’d really love for you to come! You can bring someone if you want! Alice Xx’</i>
</p><p>It’s half past 7 by now and Dani still hasn’t decided on how to respond to that birthday party invite. She doesn’t exactly feel like going out, but would certainly make an exception for Alice if she wasn’t so very sure that Bette would definitely, obviously, be there as well. She doesn’t want to be bitter, doesn’t want to seem like someone who is carrying grudges, because, honestly, Bette hadn’t exactly promised her anything. It was just sex, really good sex, and it isn’t Bette’s fault that she has developed feelings.</p><p>Dani decides to just face things, head on, and heads towards her bathroom for a shower.</p><p>+++</p><p>“So you actually did what I feared you would do,” Alice says, shooting Bette a disapproving look, “You could’ve told me before I sent out that text.”</p><p>“She won’t show anyway.”</p><p>“That’s all really fucked up, Bette.”</p><p>“Can we just... drop it?” Bette asks, sighing, “It’s your birthday.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Alice shrugs, “I get to decide on what we’re discussing.”</p><p>“Hey,” Shane butts in, “Bette is right, let’s drop this. At least for tonight.”</p><p>+++</p><p>It’s half past nine when Dani arrives at Dana's and she finds the place packed with people laughing and drinking and some of them dancing. She isn’t quite sure who belongs to the birthday crowd and who doesn’t, but she eventually spots Alice, carrying a tray with, what Dani assumes, must be glasses filled with sparkling wine or champagne towards a corner in the back of the room.</p><p>Dani catches up with her and snatches a glass before Alice can put down the tray onto a table.</p><p>“Happy Birthday!”</p><p>“Dani!” Alice is beaming when she turns around to face her, “I didn’t think you’d come.”</p><p>“I’m a bit late, I’m sorry,” Dani says, but she is pulled into a hug before she can even finish her sentence.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Alice says, smiling at her after she’s pulled away, but then she seems to be spotting something behind Dani and her face turns wary.</p><p>Dani doesn’t have to turn around to know what - or who – it is that had Alice drop her smile. She takes a deep breath.</p><p>
  <i>It is fine.</i>
</p><p>She turns then, just in time to catch Bette’s surprise to see her, and tries to put on a somewhat neutral expression.</p><p>“Hey,” Dani says.</p><p>Bette says nothing, at first, her eyes searching Dani’s face, taking her in, but then she returns the greeting with a small smile and steps closer.</p><p>The silence between them stretches, awkward and loaded, but then Alice jumps in and bursts their bubble.</p><p>“You two better hug it out, it’s my birthday,” she says and brushes past them to sit down next to Shane.</p><p>Dani hesitates, but then thinks <i>‘fuck it’</i> and pulls Bette into a hug. She knows that it’s been a bit of a mistake right away, because all she can think about is how good Bette feels, how much she’s missed this and her and how very pathetic she’s being for thinking any of that. Bette has turned her down badly for fuck’s sake.</p><p>Dani pulls back then, not looking at Bette again, and slides into the corner booth next to Alice.</p><p>+++</p><p>“Don’t get you at all,” Alice says, “Like, not one bit. She’s fucking hot.”</p><p>Alice is pretty drunk by now which makes her have even less of a filter than usually.</p><p>“Could you just lower your voice a little?”</p><p>“No,” Alice shrugs.</p><p>Bette sighs. Dani is hot. Obviously. She’s being distant, too, which makes sense. It irks Bette, though, which is hypocritical and selfish, she guesses, but she can’t help herself. She misses Dani’s eyes on her, misses the attention, the attentiveness. She misses her touch, too, now that she knows what it feels like. But Dani couldn’t be further away from her now. </p><p>“She’ll go home with her, just wait,” Alice says, nodding towards Dani and a friend of hers, the two of them apparently deep in conversation on the other side of the table, “I know Hannah, unlike you she won’t be wasting such an opportunity.”</p><p>“I didn’t waste it,” Bette lets slip and wishes she could take it back.</p><p>“Ah yeah,” Alice snorts, “You fucked her. And dropped her. The Bette way.”</p><p>“God, shut up, Alice,” Bette snarls, “You haven’t got a fucking clue.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”, Alice seems unimpressed, “Enlighten me then.”</p><p>Bette sighs, closing her eyes in frustration, just to open them again and let them drift over to Dani. She stops dead in her tracks at the sight she finds, because Hannah’s hand is on Dani’s forearm now, caressing it. What the fuck. </p><p>“Told you.”</p><p>Bette stops herself from snapping at Alice, <i>again</i>, and says: “Dani can do whatever she wants.”</p><p>“Sure, she can,” Alice states, “It’s not like you care, right.”</p><p>Bette ignores this, she knows it is pointless, anyway, to deny it now. She’s annoyed, she is, well, jealous, she supposes. She wants to grab that woman – Hannah – and drag her the Hell away from Dani. Who the fuck does she think she is anyway.</p><p>Hannah is sitting even closer now, her fingers playing with the sleeve of Dani’s shirt, her eyes gleaming, dropping to Dani’s lips. But when she leans in to kiss her Dani turns her head away. Bette is sitting too far away, the crowd in the bar is too loud for her to understand what Dani is saying, but she’s looking apologetic now, and Hannah looks pissed, then understanding, and then she is gone.</p><p>Dani looks up, catching Bette’s gaze, flushing when she realizes that the other woman has watched the whole scene, and then she gets up, too, and is off.</p><p>+++</p><p>“Hey, where are you going?” Alice catches her just when she’s about to slip out of the door.</p><p>“Oh. I’m going home,” Dani says, “Thank you so much for inviting me, though,” she smiles.</p><p>Alice rolls her eyes at that, not having any of it, apparently.</p><p>“Stay, come on,” she grabs Dani by the sleeve of her jacket and unceremoniously pulls her away from the door and further into the room again, “Bette was jealous then, you know? You should talk to her.”</p><p>“Alice. Please don’t get involved.”</p><p>“Have you met me?”</p><p>Dani laughs, but it sounds hollow somehow, even to her own ears. She’s still so heartbroken, she doesn’t think she can deal with this a second longer.</p><p>“Stay for me,” Alice offers after a moment, “It’s my birthday.”</p><p>Dani huffs. “I think that’s called emotional blackmail.”</p><p>Alice shrugs, smirking. “Yeah.”</p><p>+++</p><p>Dani thinks she is entirely too sober for this. She has been forced to sit next to Bette now by Alice, mainly, who has more or less shoved her into the seating booth first before following suit to sit by her other side, trapping her.</p><p>And Bette. She clearly had a drink or two while Dani was gone. She’s more relaxed and animated now, leading the conversation, talking with her hands, and Dani has to work really hard not to fall into that dangerous trap of watching and admiring her again. </p><p>“I think I’ll be getting another drink,” Dani says, nodding at Alice to move.</p><p>“No, you stay there,” Alice says, “I’m getting you another drink.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes at this but shrugs. “Fine.”</p><p>“Alice!”, Bette reaches across Dani to stop her friend, “I’m having another drink as well.”</p><p>Alice eyes her, unsure, but then she nods and is off towards the bar.</p><p>+++</p><p>“Did you turn her down because of me?”</p><p>Dani visibly jumps at Bette’s words. The other woman must have followed her into the back-room of the bar where she was trying to get some <i>peace and quiet</i>. Thank you very much. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That woman, Hannah, who was all over you earlier.” Bette has the audacity to look seriously pissed off and offended. Dani can’t believe her, she really can’t.</p><p>She gets up from the couch, a little too quickly, maybe, because her head is spinning slightly with the drinks she’s had. </p><p>She has to get out of here.</p><p>But Bette grabs her wrist then, stopping her. She has Dani up against the door in an instant, her whole body pressing into her, her scent invading Dani’s senses. Then Bette lets go of her wrist, takes her face in both of her hands and kisses her. </p><p>Dani sighs into it. Her hands drop to Bette’s waist without permission, pulling her even closer. She can taste the whiskey Bette’s had when she lets the other woman coax her mouth open to kiss her more deeply. Dani is close to falling into this, letting Bette have her, but then she pulls away.</p><p>“I don’t want your pity,” Dani gets out. Her heart is still beating wildly at Bette’s proximity, at the hand that has slipped beneath Dani’s shirt, skin touching skin, but she <i>does</i> have some dignity left.</p><p>“This—that’s not what this is.”</p><p>Dani lets out a chuckle. “You’ve made pretty clear that <i>this</i> is nothing to you, Bette.” She puts a hand between them then, shoving Bette backwards a few inches, and slips out from between the other woman and the door.</p><p>“I was just trying to protect you.”</p><p>“Protect me?” Dani asks, turning to face Bette again, “From what?”</p><p>Bette sighs. “From,” she stops, struggling to find the right words, “From my mess, I—“</p><p>“From your mess? <i>Your mess?</i>” Dani truly has to laugh now, “How about this: My fucking fiancé left me days before our wedding. But not only this, no, she cheated on me with her best friend for God knows how long and I didn’t realize, I did not see it. And you know why? Because all I could think about was you. The only person I saw the whole damn time was you. And then you fucked me over, too. But, yeah, please tell me more about your mess.”</p><p>There's mainly silence then, all they can hear for a while are muffled sounds and voices and music from the bar.</p><p>“I didn't mean to—," Bette sighs, "It did mean something to me, Dani. You do."</p><p>“And I hated her touching you,” Bette admits when Dani doesn’t reply, “I could barely stand it, seeing her hands on you.”</p><p>Dani swallows at that, but stays quiet.</p><p>“I’ve just... I haven’t really let myself feel something since—,” Bette stops, hesitates, “I haven’t let this happen for years. And I didn’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Dani huffs at that.</p><p>“I know, I already have. And I’m sorry.”</p><p>Dani nods, her resolve melting already, her anger almost gone. God, she is hopeless.</p><p>“So,” Bette says, stepping closer to Dani again, “Are you giving me another chance?”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes at this, already reaching out, her fingers hooking into the belt loops of Bette’s suit pants, pulling her in. “As if I could ever say no to this.”</p><p>“Hey,” Bette raises a hand to cup Dani’s chin, having her look at her, “Of course you can say no.”</p><p><i>‘Not really’</i>, Dani thinks and she leans in to press her lips against Bette’s.</p><p>They kiss for a while, softly and unhurried, and Dani knows that she is so very doomed. Bette Porter will be the end of her, it's clear.</p><p>“What did you say to her?” Bette asks then, turning her head to place a kiss against Dani’s neck, “When she tried to kiss you?”</p><p>“Oh, forget it. I’m not telling you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Bette nudges her slightly, “I thought we kind of agreed on being open and all this stuff.”</p><p>Dani snorts. “No. Not gonna tell you.”</p><p>“You will at some point.”</p><p>“Dream on.”</p><p>Bette goes back to kissing her neck then, slipping both hands beneath Dani’s shirt, running them up her naked back, letting them trail down again, having them settle on her waist. But, apparently, she’s still not done talking.  </p><p>“If you’d kissed her right in front of me, I swear I would have,” Bette stops there, but tightens her grip on Dani’s waist.</p><p>“You would have what?”</p><p>“Maybe I know people who know people who could just make her disappear.”</p><p>Dani laughs wholeheartedly at this. “God, Bette,” she says, “Sometimes you really scare me.”</p><p>She can feel Bette smile against her neck. “Likewise.”</p><p>+++</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving on #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I'm a failure and got carried away I'll have to add another chapter lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p>
<p>“You can kiss Dani in front of me, mom. I’m not a child anymore.”</p>
<p>Bette pauses at this, her eyes drifting over to Dani who is standing at the counter of the coffee shop, getting them both another cup. She pulls her gaze away then to look back at her daughter.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she says, “How do you—“</p>
<p>“I’ll take a wild guess,” Alice swoops in, “Angie isn’t blind?”</p>
<p>Angie snickers at this.</p>
<p>Bette lowers her gaze at Alice, but her friend just shrugs and shifts her attention back to her phone.</p>
<p>“It’s still very new, honey,” Bette explains, “And I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with this.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Angie seems confused.</p>
<p>“Well,” Bette hesitates, “I didn’t think you were ready for me to be with someone else.”</p>
<p>“But I already told you that I’m okay with that!”</p>
<p>“I know,” Bette admits, “But it’s still different when it’s actually happening, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Angie shrugs. “I just want you to be happy, mom,” she says, “And I haven’t seen you smile this much in forever!”</p>
<p>Bette almost feels like tearing up at this, at the truth of that statement, but also at her wonderful, wonderful daughter.</p>
<p>“And Dani is cool,” Angie adds, “And beautiful,” she beams.</p>
<p>Bette laughs. “Yeah. She is.”</p>
<p>Dani is back then, a cup of coffee in each of her hands, and slides into the seat next to Bette. She places one cup in front of the other woman, smiling at her, but then she notices the quiet and the fact that all eyes are on her.</p>
<p>“Did I miss something?” Dani asks, warily.</p>
<p>“Mom is allowed to kiss you in public now,” Angie states.</p>
<p>Dani nearly knocks over her coffee at this, a furious blush creeping up her neck. She looks at Bette who just shrugs and then her eyes settle on Alice.</p>
<p>“Hey! I didn’t say anything,” Alice splutters, “Why does everyone always blame me??”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to write you a list?” Bette asks, eying her.</p>
<p>“Funny.”</p>
<p>Dani can’t really laugh now, though, cannot relax. She doesn’t know how to deal with that, Angie knowing, she doesn’t know what it means. What it will do to them. She looks at Bette who's still got her eyes on her daughter, but turns when she feels Dani’s eyes on her. She sends her a smile then, reaching for her hand beneath the table and squeezes it.</p>
<p>“Can I stay at Jordie’s tonight?” Angie asks, seemingly over that new development already, and unaware of the nervous tension.</p>
<p>Bette turns her attention back to her daughter and hesitates, unsure, but she doesn’t really have the heart to say no to Angie now. “Have her parents agreed to this?”</p>
<p>“They will agree once you’ve agreed.”</p>
<p>Dani finally lets out a chuckle at this. “Clever tactics. You should go into politics,” she jokes.</p>
<p>“Maybe I will,” Angie beams at her.</p>
<p>Bette shakes her head at them, but smiles. “Okay,” she says, “I’ll drive you.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Angie cheers and gets out her phone to deliver the news. </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>They were actually going to cook. Or well, she was going to make <i>Zereshk Polo ba Morgh</i> for Bette, a classic Persian dish with saffron rice and chicken and caramelized barberries, but then Bette had to go and distract her. She walked up behind Dani, sliding her arms around her waist, pulling Dani flush against her body. Then she started nuzzling her neck, kissing it, sucking at the skin, slightly, and Dani had to put down the knife she was using to grip the counter instead.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to cook,” Dani said, but Bette just laughed. <i>‘And I’m not stopping you’</i> was her comment when she slipped one hand beneath Dani’s sweater, her fingers now dancing along the waistband of her jeans.</p>
<p>Dani gave up then. Dinner could wait.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Dani doesn’t think she will ever really get used to this, touching and kissing and feeling Bette. She’s still nervous, in a way, excited, and she still cannot really believe that this is happening.</p>
<p>But it is. Bette is on top of her, clad in only a red lace bra and matching panties, kissing Dani deeply, all the while moving against her, slowly, steadily, turning Dani on more and more with every small thrust. </p>
<p>Dani reaches around Bette then, settling her hands on her ass, squeezing, pulling her closer against herself. It has Bette let out a small moan against Dani’s lips, has her push down even harder, and it just encourages Dani to slide her hands beneath the silky red fabric, her fingers now digging into skin.</p>
<p>“You’re driving me crazy,” Dani lets slip, “Do you know that?”</p>
<p>Bette smirks against the corner of her mouth, because - of course she knows. She’s well too aware of everything <i>Dani</i>, can read her easily, and it is still kind of unsettling, if Dani is being honest. But she doesn’t care, not now. She withdraws her hands, grinning at the noise of loss it gets her from Bette, but then she puts her hands to good use again, reaches for Bette’s bra, easily unclasping it, and throws it somewhere next to the bed.</p>
<p>She puts a hand behind Bette’s nape, fingers curling, nails scratching her scalp, and then she’s kissing her hard. </p>
<p>“I want to fuck you,” Dani whispers when she pulls away for a breath.</p>
<p>Bette just moans at this, pressing into Dani, pressing against Dani’s thigh, her panties – soaked – making Dani feel how much she wants this, <i>her</i>.</p>
<p>“May I?” Dani asks.</p>
<p>The politeness, so uncalled for, so silly. It nearly undoes Bette.</p>
<p>“God, Dani... you don’t have to ask.” She reaches for Dani’s hand and pushes it down her panties.</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Bette says, “Hard.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Both women are sitting up now, Bette straddling Dani, clinging onto her shoulders, fucking herself on Dani's fingers, the angle allowing Dani to push in deep. There is sweat shining on their skin, the only noises heard are ragged breathing and moaning, and Dani can feel Bette getting close. She presses the heel of her hand against Bette’s clit, eliciting yet another, a louder moan from the other woman, causing her to tighten her grip around Dani’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“More,” Bette breathes, “Fuck, Dani, <i>more."</i></p>
<p>Dani slides in another finger, feeling Bette tight around her now, slick and hot and tight, and the feeling has her stop for a moment. She swallows, has to take a calming breath, has to talk herself down from this high, because she’s so turned on herself now, she might come without a touch.</p>
<p>“Dani—“</p>
<p>Dani lets out a ragged breath and starts moving her fingers again. It just takes a few more thrusts and then Bette’s thighs start trembling and she comes with a muffled grown against Dani’s neck.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Bette asks, her fingers already trailing down Dani’s side, lightly, teasing, maddeningly so.</p>
<p>“I don’t... care. Just—Bette.” She is so wet, so close, she’ll have to touch herself if Bette doesn’t.</p>
<p>“You don’t care?” Bette smirks.</p>
<p>“Bette. Please. I just need to come.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” </p>
<p>
  <i>“Bette.”</i>
</p>
<p>Bette laughs at the obvious frustration, the repetitive and more and more impatient sounding mention of her name, but then she positions herself between Dani’s legs, spreads them further, mouth and tongue going right for Dani’s clit, and puts Dani out of her misery.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Bette is just pouring herself another cup of coffee when the door bell rings.</p>
<p>“Are you expecting someone?” Dani asks.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Bette replies, confused, “Maybe it’s Angie. I was going to pick her up later, but maybe Jordie’s parents drove her over already,” she says. “Could you?” She adds, nodding towards the door. </p>
<p>"Sure." Dani gets up from the table and walks over.</p>
<p>When she opens the door it isn’t Angie standing there.</p>
<p>It’s Tina.</p>
<p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Moving on #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we are, the last chapter. I admit I struggled a bit with that one and maybe it turned out a little too... oh well, you decide for yourself!</p>
<p>Enjoy! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>Bette’s words, eventually, snap her out of her trance-like state. Dani feels like she must have been standing there for several minutes, staring at Tina, when it were probably – hopefully – only seconds. She steps back then, aside, and turns towards Bette.</p>
<p>“It’s Tina,” she says and Bette’s head snaps up at this.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“I was at a house viewing,” Tina says, eyes on Bette, “And I thought that you and I, that we could have breakfast together, maybe?” She’s holding up a paper bag, the label of a nearby bakery shop visible, and puts it down onto the table right next to Dani’s half-empty coffee mug.</p>
<p>Dani is leaning against the kitchen counter, watching, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her eyes unwavering or so she hopes, trying to – she isn’t even sure – display indifference? Ease? Dominance? She almost has to laugh. She’s feeling anything <i>but</i> right now, her thoughts are racing, eyes trying to find Bette’s, but the other woman has only been looking at Tina ever since she’s stepped into her house.</p>
<p>“Well,” Bette says, clearing her throat, uncomfortable, clearly, and Dani – she is trying really hard not to dwell on that one. “I was—we were just about to have breakfast, actually,” Bette pauses. “Join us?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Uh. No. No way.</i>
</p>
<p>Dani pushes herself away from the counter and walks around Tina to quickly grab her phone from the table. “I’ll give you two some space,” she says, “I’ve still got some boxes to unpack, actually,” she adds, forcing a chuckle, and then she heads towards the front door. She has it pushed open already and is about to step outside into a sunny LA morning when a hand against her wrist stops her. </p>
<p>“Dani, hey,” Bette’s hand gently closes around her wrist, holding her back now, “You don’t have to leave.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” Dani rushes out, “I’m sure you’ve got things to discuss.” She smiles at Bette, trying for something between nonchalance and reassurance, but - obviously - she is failing. Bette is still looking unsure, her eyes searching Dani’s face, but then she lets go off her.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later?” </p>
<p>Dani nods. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>They’re looking at each other then and, in a way, Dani wants to lean in and kiss Bette. Because this is what she feels like doing most of the time and: to make some sort of statement. Or something. She looks past Bette at Tina who is now sitting at the kitchen table, watching them with an expression Dani cannot quite decipher. Dani doesn’t know her, doesn’t know all that much about her past with Bette, her relationship with Bette, and still. Her presence unsettles Dani, greatly, and she knows that fleeing the scene is kind of pathetic, counterproductive, too, probably, but – well. It’s too late now.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“So she’s still working for you?”</p>
<p>Bette knows that Tina knows that Dani being at her house at half past nine on a Saturday morning surely isn’t business related. Dani’s sweater still hanging over the kitchen chair, two half-empty wine glasses near the sink and her going after Dani just then, trying to stop her from leaving, these are just additional, unneeded hints, really. Tina is well aware.</p>
<p>“No,” Bette states anyway.</p>
<p>Tina gives her a look, Bette knows the kind, and prepares herself. “Bette, what are you doing? How old is this girl?”</p>
<p>“She’s not <i>a girl</i>,” Bette snarls. Sighs. And apologizes. Dani clearly isn’t, though. But she is young, there’s no denying that, much younger than herself. Bette hasn’t really thought about it much. Both because it didn’t really seem to matter, never really felt relevant when they were together, and because she didn’t really want to think about it, if she’s honest.</p>
<p>Bette sighs. “I haven’t made it easy for myself, Tina, but somehow I—“</p>
<p>“You haven’t made it easy for yourself? The decision to sleep with her?” Tina lets out a laugh, “Somehow I find this hard to believe, Bette.”</p>
<p>Something inside of Bette snaps then, at Tina’s obvious assumption that Dani is nothing but a fling, another of Bette’s mistakes, a random fuck she will regret and at her audacity to even comment on or judge any of her life choices these days.</p>
<p>Bette tells her this, all of it, and then there’s silence.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Dani enters the coffee shop, getting in line to get herself a well-needed cup of coffee after leaving hers mainly untouched back on Bette’s kitchen table. She scans the room while waiting and spots Alice who is sitting at a table in the very back of the shop, attention focused on an opened laptop in front of her. Dani doesn’t really feel like talking now so she turns her head away, hoping that she’ll go unnoticed.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dani!”</p>
<p>No such luck. Of course not. </p>
<p>It is just her day.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“So Angie wants to go into politics now?” Tina asks, trying for a topic change. They have both calmed down by now and are back sitting at Bette’s kitchen table, each with a steaming cup and one of the croissants Tina has brought with her in front of them, “I guess you’ve inspired her,” Tina smiles, genuinely so. </p>
<p>At Bette’s surprise Tina adds: “Angie and I talked on the phone yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Oh,“ Bette pauses, “Well, I guess Dani has planted that idea into her head.” Bette shakes her head at the memory, smiling to herself.</p>
<p>At Tina’s silence Bette looks up: “What?”</p>
<p>“This is serious, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Get me another bagel?!” Alice, sort of, <i>shouts</i> across the room when it’s Dani’s turn to order. That much to going unnoticed. Now the whole shop is aware of her presence. Great. Dani gets her one, though, and a cup of coffee with lots of milk and two chocolate chips cookies for herself.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Alice smiles, takes the plate with the bagel from Dani’s hand, closes her laptop and shuffles over a few inches to make room for Dani to sit.</p>
<p>“How are you?” Alice asks.</p>
<p>“Good,” Dani says, a little too quickly, maybe, and when Alice, always observant, raises her eyebrows at this she adds: “Just a bit stressed, you know, I’m still in the middle of moving, basically.”</p>
<p>Alice nods, eyes still curious.</p>
<p>Dani breaks her first cookie in half, eyes cast down, hoping for Alice to just leave it at that. </p>
<p>But of course she does not.</p>
<p>“And how are things with Bette?”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>
  <i>‘This is serious, isn’t it?’</i>
</p>
<p>Bette considers saying that she doesn’t really know, not yet, but the truth is: she kind of does. Not the specifics, maybe, not the exact way this will go, but she knows that having Dani around, having her in her house in the evenings and mornings – that it feels good. Easy, somehow, and feather light despite the unpredictability of it all. And Bette knows for a fact that she doesn’t want to lose this.</p>
<p>“I think so, yes,” is what she says in the end.</p>
<p>It gets her a shake of the head from Tina, but not the disapproving kind.</p>
<p>“I hope you worded it a little differently for her,” Tina says then, smirking.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“I think you should give Bette a little more credit than this.”</p>
<p>Dani snorts. “Weren’t you the one calling her a heartbreaker? Warning me right on day one?”</p>
<p>Alice shrugs. “Yeah. But that was before I saw you two being that,” she stops then, making some wild gesture with her hand that is, apparently, supposed to make Dani <i>understand</i>, “That very dramatic but also very sweet domestic couple.”</p>
<p>“We’re—“</p>
<p>“Not sweet?” Alice interrupts her, “Yeah, you are. You’re like a gay rom-com couple.”</p>
<p>“That is... so stupid, Alice,” Dani says, but she cannot fight the grin that is creeping onto her face now.</p>
<p>“I’m taking some credit for this, too, by the way,” Alice says then, taking the last bite of her bagel, “I totally helped.”</p>
<p>“I talked sense into her. And you,” Alice adds when Dani just raises an eyebrow at that, “Mainly, because I couldn’t stand watching you two dance around each other for a day longer, but still,” she shrugs.</p>
<p>Dani laughs. “So selfless.”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>
  <i>‘I want to see you. Where are you?’</i>
</p>
<p>The fact that Dani’s heart speeds up at Bette’s text is kind of silly, right? She should be past this, they didn't start seeing each other yesterday after all. So why does Bette still get her so damn nervous with a single text message?</p>
<p><i>‘Having coffee with Alice, but we’re almost done,'</i> Dani replies quickly.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘At our coffee shop? I just picked up Angie and she's dying for one of those cinnamon donuts they've got there.'</i>
</p>
<p><i>Our coffee shop.</i> </p>
<p>“We're totally not sweet!” Alice says, sarcastically, peaking over Dani’s shoulder, and Dani gives her a well-deserved shove.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>The night is unusually warm for early spring, even by LA standards, but Dani doesn’t mind. They’re lying on their sides, facing each other, all windows are wide open, a light breeze helps to cool down the air in the room a little, and Bette’s hand is in her hair, stroking, caressing. It's perfect.</p>
<p>“You still owe me an answer by the way,” Bette says then.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“That girl, the one at Alice’s birthday party,” Bette clarifies, “Who dared to put her hands on you in front of me,” she sends Dani a challenging look, making the other woman roll her eyes at her in response, “What did you say to her? To turn her down?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Just no?” Bette asks, smirking, “It looked more like a longer dialogue to me.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean. I’m not telling you. We’ve discussed this.”</p>
<p>Bette laughs. “Hardly. I just said that you would tell me, at some point.”</p>
<p>“And you’re always right, obviously.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>Dani sighs, her heart starts hammering against her chest, stupidly so. There is no reason to be worried, right? She might as well just put it out there.</p>
<p>“I just— I said that there is someone else,” she starts, looks away, then back at Bette who is still caressing her face, looking calm and at ease, “That I’m in love with someone else.”</p>
<p>There is silence then, it seems to stretch forever, too, and Dani is sure her heart is going to explode any time soon.</p>
<p>“There is no need to look so scared,” Bette says.</p>
<p>“I’m not scared.”</p>
<p>Bette lets out a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Dani. How can you be so blind?” Bette lets her hand trail down and puts it behind Dani's nape. She pulls her in then and kisses her, softly, “I feel the same way, of course I do.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Alice called us a gay rom-com couple.”</p>
<p>Bette bursts into laughter at this. “She really is... the worst.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dani agrees, wholeheartedly, and leans back in to kiss Bette.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the support, the always lovely feedback! It meant a lot, really! &lt;3<br/>Now all we need is a little bit of this becoming canon in season 2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>